Many conventional techniques use the optical flow of an image sequence to detect moving objects. However, the majority of these techniques assume that the image capture device obtaining the image sequence is stationary. This makes conventional techniques ill-suited for detecting moving objects based on data captured from a moving image capture device. Because image motion is affected by movement of the moving image capture device, conventional techniques erroneously identify moving objects when used with a moving image capture device, resulting in a large number of false positives.